Hidden Love
by mashi-maro
Summary: Sakura's a princess;Syaoran a knight. Tomoyo's a maid, and Eriol's a prince. HOw will they ever get together? Oh but wait.. what if Syaoran and Tomoyo were both princess and prince? S+S, E+T PLS R&R!!
1. THe Four children are Born

Hidden Love  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
The Four Children are Born  
  
  
  
A/n: ok this is my third fic… so if you DON'T like it then DON'T read it… so then DON'T flame me… kkk im ok… In this fic, Eriol is going to be brothers with Syaoran, so Yelan is his mom… other than that, I don't think there's much change in it…  
  
Well I hope you like this one! Pls r&r!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Cardcaptors, but I wish I owned Syaoran… :P  
  
  
  
Once upon a time, there were three kingdoms that ruled the world. The Moon, The Star, and The Sun Kingdom. The rulers of all three kingdoms are all good friends.  
  
"If we have children, they should get married," Said King Fujitaka to the other rulers. He was the King of the Moon kingdom.  
  
"Of course!" Said Queen Yelan, the queen of the Sun kingdom. The king of the star kingdom agreed also. (I don't know Tomoyo's father's name…)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 4 years later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"Come on Nadeshiko, you can do it!" King Fujitaka held on to her hand. She was giving birth to their second child. Sweat trickled down Nadeshiko's pale face. At last, the sound of a wailing baby could be heard. King Fujitaka breathed a sigh of relief. The maid finished bathing the baby and took it up to Fujitaka.  
  
" Congratulations your majesty, it's a baby girl!" The maid kneeled and held up the baby girl. The king took the baby, and held it for Nadeshiko to see. She looked at her lovely girl.  
  
"My lovely girl, my baby…" She murmured, then pain took over her. The king panicked, took the baby girl back, and shouted,  
  
"Where are the doctors? Get them in here!" He hollered. (aye don't ask me how there are doctors) About 3 doctors came in running at once. They began to check up on the queen; low whispers can be heard within them.  
  
"She's losing too much blood," One said.  
  
"I don't have hope," said the other. The king overheard this and screamed,  
  
"You better save her! Or all your heads will be off!" The doctors got scared and went to work right away. After half an hour, they gave up.  
  
"Your majesty, we're really sorry, she has lost too much blood, and we cannot do anything to help her. Please understand. She can still last for an hour or so," Said the doctor. The other doctors bowed in shame. The king, who finally accepted this painful truth, looked sadly at the baby girl and waved, indicating that the doctors could go. They scurried out of the large room. Queen Nadeshiko, knowing she's going to go soon, looked up at the king and reached out her arms.  
  
"Fujitaka, my… my baby…" She called out weakly. Fujitaka ran to her side. He gently placed the baby girl into her arms. She smiled. "Sakura, Sakura shall be her name," She said.  
  
"Yes, her name shall be Sakura, the beautiful cherry blossom." He whispers, his voice shivered. Nadeshiko reached up and held on to Fujitaka.  
  
"Please do not be sad because of my death. You must take good care of Sakura, and Touya. God, I don't want to leave so soon, they are too young!" Nadeshiko whispered, with tears of rivers flowing down her cheek. The king was on the edge to crying. He'll definitely miss her. But the painful part is… he can't do anything to help her! He has to sit here and watch her suffer, watch her die, and he can't do anything to help it! A crystalline tear dropped from his eyes and landed on Nadeshiko's forehead.  
  
"Please, please take good care of them for me Fujitaka," She whispered her last words, and as quietly as the room, she left. King Fujitaka looked at her, her peaceful face, and moved his gaze to Sakura, the baby girl. His eyes were blurred up as the tears came again. All the maids in the room kneeled, knowing that Queen Nadeshiko has passed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sun Kingdom  
  
It was a sunny day, and Queen Yelan was sitting out in the yard, enjoying the sun, and playing with her son, Eriol. He is three years old, and he can run and say a couple of words and phrases. Yelan rubbed her hand across her big stomach that was at 9 months, and sighed in satisfaction. Her only regret was that the king had died due to some disease not long before she was pregnant. ( ok I know, gay, but hey, I had to make something up!) Suddenly, she tensed up as she yelled in pain. Eriol looked at her mother with frightening blue eyes.  
  
"Modder?" He ran up to her with his chubby fat legs. Luckily, a maid walked by and saw what was happening. But she stayed hiddened.  
  
'Why should I help her when she ordered to kill my husband?' That particular maid thought angrily. Her husband was the head of the doctors, and when the king died, Yelan was too angry and blamed him for not saving the king. Ever since then, the maid hated her queen. But an evil thought came up, and she ran up to them and helped the queen get up.  
  
"Help! Help! Queen Yelan is ready to give birth!" She yelled. The last vision Yelan saw was the maid hovering over her as she fainted. The maid glared into the deep brown eyes of the young baby. She looked at the queen that was still sleeping. She raised her hands and was about to drop the baby when,  
  
'They're going to find out that I killed the baby,' thought the maid. Then an even better idea came up on her mind for revenge.  
  
"I'll just take your precious baby boy away, and send him to be a slave, all throughout his life! Mwahahaha!" She cackled, as she looked from Yelan to the baby. Suddenly, Yelan stirred and woke up. She held her hands out. The maid quickly placed the baby into her arms.  
  
"My…my baby boy!" Yelan whispered, tears of joy came to her eyes.  
  
"I will go get some tea for you highness?" The maid said, and turned around as she smiled evilly. Yelan nodded, and continue to stare at her beautiful boy. From under the covers, she took off her gold necklace that she wore since she was a baby. Now she passed it on to him. Eriol has one too, and it's the exact same, with half of it missing. The gold necklace was in a form of a diamond shape, split in half. She gently placed it around the baby's neck and tucked it safely under the towels that kept the baby warm. Before she knew it, the maid came back with the tea.  
  
"Your Highness," The maid offered her tea and took the baby back. "I will go feed the baby and you can rest, your highness," The maid said, eager to get the baby back. Yelan handed him back and drifted off to sleep, forgetting about the tea. 'Perfect,' She thought evilly. She quietly sneaked out of the castle, and there, she met her husband's friend, Charlie. (hey don't make fun of me, I'm not good with names!) She handed him the baby, and he nodded, as if he understood. She quickly ran back to the castle to get everything else set up. Charlie looked at the baby boy and sighed.  
  
'Why does she want me to kill him?' He thought, as he suddenly remembered HIS son. Guilt ran over him, and he started to run, and headed for the Moon Kingdom, where he knew a family could adopt the little baby prince.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Star Kingdom  
  
"Princess Tomoyo! Don't run around! You'll get lost and strangers will come and get you!" The maid that was looking after Tomoyo tried to scare her. Tomoyo is two years old and she is full of energy. The maids cannot lay their eyes off Tomoyo for one second.  
  
"Hey, I'll bring the princess some water," One of the maids said, and quickly walked off.  
  
"Ok," Said the other, staring at the princess running around the garden. The maid raised her hand to feel her necklace, the heart shape locket her mother had given her ever since. She found it missing. "My necklace! Where could it have gone?" She said with a worried look of expression on her face. She began looking for it.  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Tomoyo discovered a whole in one of the walls, and climbed in…  
  
A stranger snatched up the tiny baby girl with silky purple hair.  
  
"Mm, she'll sell at a good price for a maid at one of the kingdoms," He snickered, as he suddenly remembered that his family was living in the Moon Kingdom. "Moon Kingdom it is," He said as he made up his mind, and began towards the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Ah, here it is!" The maid jumped up with joy as she found her necklace. She turned around. Princess Tomoyo could not be found anywhere. Horror filled her nostrils, and she screamed out, "PRINCESS TOMOYO IS GONE!! SOMEONE GO LOOK FOR HER! THE PRINCESS IS GONE!" Everyone came running into the garden to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is going on?" Said a demanding voice. It was Queen Sonomi. Like Yelan, the king of the star kingdom died not long after Tomoyo was born. So Queen Sonomi had to take care of the Princess, and stuff that kings were supposed to look after. The maid who was responsible for looking after the princess turned around slowly. She kneeled on the floor as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Qu… Queen Sonomi! Please forgive me! I lost my necklace my mother gave me and as I was looking for it Princess Tomoyo…" She didn't get to finish her last sentence.  
  
"Do not even tell me she's gone!" Sonomi boomed out with anger. Her only daughter, her one and only daughter, was lost?  
  
"Please forgive me!" The maid cried out. Queen Sonomi could not forgive anyone who would hurt Tomoyo, not to speak not taking good care of her.  
  
"Gone with her head!" She yelled. Guards came and dragged the maid out.  
  
"NO…" Her scream could still be heard as she got dragged down the next hallway.  
  
"Go look for the princess now! Whoever finds her I will reward them with anything!" Sonomi ordered. Tears came to her eyes as she prayed. "Please let us find you, Tomoyo." She suddenly remembered that she had given one of those specially made anklet bracelets. And Tomoyo was wearing them today. She quickly told the guards what the anklet looks like, and got every guard in the castle to go out and look for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: ok how was this so far? So far so good? Please r&r! Hope you guys liked it! I won't continue this if people don't like it… ^^ n e who.. JA! 


	2. Love

Hidden Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Love  
  
A/n: I didn't get as much reviews as my other one, but I dun care now, because I know just how the story is going to go, and I'm going to finish this story, DAMN STRAIGHT! Ok then, here we go.  
  
  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon and sent its radiant heat rays to the earth. The chittering of the birds could be heard. You could smell the fresh morning air faintly from the room that faced the hills. The princess's room. Lying on the big, soft bed, was a fairly small figure with neatly layered brown hair. She was having a peaceful time sleeping, and if you watch closely, you could see the corners of her mouth slightly twitching upward. A faintly knocking sound could be heard from the door, disturbing the princess as she rolled over and yawned, stretching. She opened her eyes, and the dark jade eyes scanned the view outside the window as she walked over to it.  
  
"Come in," She called. A girl about her age walked in. She was skinny and pale, and if she was in a gown, you could call her a princess. The sweet loving face, the big soft violet eyes, and finally, her long dark purple hair flowing ever so neatly down to her hips. Today though, she has it up in a ponytail.  
  
"Princess Sakura, breakfast is ready," Her melodic voice always charmed Sakura up. She turned around and went up to hug this girl.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, you just make my day," Sakura smiled sweetly as she took her clothes from her and went to change. Tomoyo smiled and went over to make up the bed. Tomoyo had known Sakura ever since they were little. That's why their relationship is so close, even though Tomoyo was Sakura's private maid. (eek, dun ask me, I don't even know if that exists, but ya lets pretend…) They have a lot in common, those two, and everywhere Sakura goes, she would drag Tomoyo with her. And at the age of 18, Sakura still does that. Tomoyo smiled to herself as old memories of them came back, chuckling lightly to herself. It never occurred to her that SHE was a princess too. She knew nothing about her family, where she was born, or why she was even brung to this world. All she knew was that she was here for Sakura.  
  
"What is so amusing my friend?" Sakura asked curiously, as she came out from the change room.  
  
"Oh, its nothing, just memories of you and me when we were little," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Yes, memories…" Sakura trailed off, off in a little world of her own. "Tomoyo, lets go eat breakfast now! Let the other maids do the bed!" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the wrist and dragged her out.  
  
"Princess Sakura! That's my job though!" Tomoyo protested, trying to squirm free of Sakura's hold. She was too strong.  
  
"Tomoyo! What did I tell you? Call me Sakura when no ones around!" Sakura said, looking slightly annoyed. "We've been over this before,"  
  
"Yes, but, you ARE a princess, and I'm only your maid. You're one of the rich, and I'm one of the poor," Tomoyo said sadly. Little did she know that really, she was the princess of the Star kingdom, the lost princess of the Star kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Syaoran when I need him?" Touya said demandingly, as he sat up high in his throne. He was now the king of the Moon kingdom. King Fujitaka had passed away not long ago, and he kept his promise and took good care of Touya and Sakura. After a couple of minutes, a knight scurried into the large room. (er, I dunno what you call those places,)  
  
"What is it that you want, your majesty?" a tall, handsome man with dark brown eyes asked politely. His deep voice echoed in the room. He was Syaoran, Touya's faithful knight, and Touya trusted him a great deal.  
  
"You still have not found the lost princess of the Star kingdom after all these years? What about the prince of the Sun Kingdom?" He asked.  
  
"There is still no trace of the princess of the Star kingdom, but we have found that the prince of the Sun Kingdom had been kidnapped when he was born," Syaoran reported. King Touya was about to say something when Princess Sakura came down the stairs. Syaoran stared at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Good morning King Touya, Syaoran," Sakura did a little curtsy. Tomoyo followed right behind her. Syaoran bowed. They have known each other when they were young as well, and had been good friends ever since. Sakura was in love with Syaoran, and so was he. But they have not admitted liking each other, and they were only known as friends.  
  
"Just in time, Sakura," Touya replied, getting up from his throne. "Syaoran, would you mind to join us for breakfast?"  
  
"I'd love to," Syaoran replied, and stared straight at Sakura's dark jade eyes that shimmered with delight when she heard him say that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how long has it been?" Sakura asked, walking in the garden, where they eventually stopped down and sat on a bench.  
  
"2 years," Syaoran murmured, he was enjoying his time with the love of his life. Princess Sakura was also enjoying this moment.  
  
"Syaoran, I missed you," She sighed, expressing her feelings. Syaoran can feel his cheeks starting to burn. He lowered his gaze and said,  
  
"Me too," And that was that, they sat side by side watching the sun rise higher in the sky until Syaoran had to go. Deep down, they know that they both cannot be together, for princesses always marry princes.  
  
  
  
A/n: short I know, but I'm currently suffering from writers block! I need some events to happen before the marriage with Eriol is going to happen! Any who, pls R&R! JA! 


End file.
